


Cross Time and Space, I Do

by Hino



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Anyway enjoy the gays, Bc I actually don't really dig the ship but my friends do, I wrote this bc of One Scene in particular, It's a wedding!, M/M, Would you believe me if I said I don't actually ship frenrey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hino/pseuds/Hino
Summary: It's time to celebrate a union, as two souls intertwine.Yes, it's a Wedding of a Scientist and an Alien.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 7
Kudos: 125





	Cross Time and Space, I Do

Gordon couldn't believe he was getting married. Well, he couldn't believe he was getting married _again_. Sure he'd had a quick little ceremony with his ex-wife when a night of fooling around had resulted in a positive pregnancy test and a string of bad decisions, but now, he was getting married for love.

Love, huh. Never would have thought he'd love _Him_.

Inside the small hotel room he'd rented for the day, Gordon stared at the dress currently hanging on the coat rack by the door. He hadn't intended to wear a dress, but there'd been a bet between himself and the Science Team, and he'd been the one to lose.

"It'll look beautiful."

Sitting on the bed, Dr Coomer smiled fondly at Gordon. He was wearing a rather smart-looking suit; a crisp black jacket over a ivory shirt, complimented by a mint green bow. It stood out from the ensemble, but Gordon had insisted that the ties all correspond to their owner's favourite colours.

Gordon smiled nervously back at the doctor. "Thanks, Dr Coomer." 

Coomer stood, brushing a small crease out of his black dress pants. Currently he was wearing a pair of socks with kittens on them, but in time they'd be hidden under the newly polished dress shoes he'd bought for the occasion. "Say Gordon, are you feeling nervous?"

"You can tell?" Gordon laughed. He was freshly showered, currently milling about their tiny hotel room in just some underwear and a singlet, but with how unsure he was becoming about everything, he might just need another shower. "I've never... I mean, my last wedding was a shotgun wedding. No time to get cold feet, but now..."

"-Gordon, let me tell you about my wedding." Dr Coomer abruptly grabbed Gordon's hands, giving them a squeeze. "I was very nervous when I married my now ex-wife."

An eyebrow raised in surprise. "You? Nervous?"

"Indeed! So nervous in fact that I ran away!" He laughed, and Gordon found himself grinning in disbelief. "I ran from the house I was staying in and ended up in a local park!"

"No way," Gordon said, in mild disbelief. "You're the calmest guy I know! That doesn't really say much but still!"

"I arrived twenty minutes late to my own wedding, Gordon!" There was a grin as Coomer spoke. "But my ex-wife was twenty five!"

They both laughed, having made the deduction. Weddings were scary for everyone, and Gordon wasn't alone in his feelings. "I get what you mean, but do you think Benry even possesses the capacity for fear?"

"Gordon, Benry possesses the capacity for Love, and that in itself is terrifying!"

Gordon laughed, hands slipping free of Coomer's. "The love is terrifying, or the fact he can feel it?"

Dr Coomer gave a toothy grin. "Hello Gordon!"

Their conversation made the air feel clearer. Gordon could breathe, and he figured that he might not need that shower after all.

But time continued to march on slowly, making Gordon bite his lip. "Shouldn't Bubby and Tommy be here by now?"

"Gordon, they're opening-"

The door slammed open, greeting Gordon with two exhausted men. "Sorry we're late, Mister Freeman!"

Tommy closed the door as Bubby struggled to regain his breath. "We had some trouble getting here."

"Who the hell did you run into?" Gordon asked, approaching Bubby and offering him a complimentary hotel room water bottle.

"Skeletons," was all Bubby said before downing half the bottle. Gordon simply nodded.

Both Bubby and Tommy were well dressed as well, and their run hadn't managed to ruin their rather classy look. Tommy was wearing a light grey waistcoat atop a white shirt, complimented by a pastel yellow bowtie. His pants were a matching grey, although his shoes were a surprisingly untainted shade of white, laces a rainbow of colours. Of course, his propeller hat was still in place, although his hair had been slicked back nicely and tended to with a care he didn't usually exude.

Bubby's look was more modest and classic, a dark blue jacket that buttoned at the front, white dress shirt beneath, and a soft blue bowtie. His black shoes caught the dim hotel lights, and his pants matched his jacket, aside from the little bits of ash and soot that had stuck to the hem.

Gordon raised an eyebrow and Bubby laughed. "We handled ourselves."

"And we brought something!" Tommy held up a basket of flowers and Gordon felt any remaining tension drain out of him. Of course Tommy had his back. The most reliable member on the Science Team. "A-Are you ready to start?"

Coomer got to his feet. "Gordon, if we start now, we'll be ready for the wedding in ONE hour!"

Gordon rubbed his hands together. "Let's get going!"

It all came together in a way that Gordon didn't expect.

Coomer's hands were gentle as he helped ease Gordon into the wedding dress. It was extremely ornate, with a large skirt that flowed out like a ballgown. The hem was stitched with small crystals, glimmering a faint orange when the light caught them. Tommy's father had been the one to supply them, and when Gordon had asked about it, he simply smiled and said it would help with the dress' weight somehow.

The back was tied like a corset, pulled tight by Tommy's skillful hands. He rambled about being a boy scout as a child, and thus being relatively good with this sort of thing. Gordon simply listened, laughing when Coomer began to explain the Wikipedia article for the boy scouts.

His dress was a halterneck and partially backless; Tommy did the lace ribbon up until it was below Gordon's shoulderblades, then there was just open skin. White lace sat flush around Gordon's neck, joined to the rest of his outfit by the intricate, sleeveless chestpiece. It had subtle patterns of chemical constructs stitched in, soft enough that one wouldn't notice without a good look.

Gordon loved it. Made him feel more secure, like something familiar.

Bubby busied himself with making sure the skirt was perfect, at one point vanishing only to reappear with another tiny crystal and a threaded needle.

"I didn't know you could sew," Gordon commented as Tommy tied the last knot on his dress.

"I'm the best damn seamstress in New Mexico," Bubby answered with a fierce pride that made even himself laugh. "And today, I'm not letting anything go wrong."

True to his word, Bubby did sew the crystal on without problems. He was a quick worker, and with that handled, it only left Gordon's hair to be tamed.

Tommy nominated himself for the role and unsheathed a hidden repertoire of skills that nobody in the Science Team could have predicted. Sitting Gordon down in a chair, Tommy immediately set to work, untangling the result of a night's nervous tossing and turning. 

Gordon scowled, only because Tommy could tame in two minutes what took Gordon twenty.

But taming it was only the beginning, and soon Tommy's nimble fingers were at work, weaving locks of hair together and interspersing the flowers he'd brought into it all.

Bubby and Coomer watched in amazement as Tommy wove the flowers in. They started at the top of Gordon's head like a brilliant crimson crown, and as Tommy worked his way down, they changed in shade to a purple, and then to a blue.

"That's very nice Tommy," Coomer complimented as Tommy worked away, making sure that he wasn't oversaturating Gordon's hair. There needed to be a balance, and Tommy was good at working those out.

When Tommy finished, he handed Gordon a hand mirror, also holding one up so Gordon could see the back of his head in the reflection.

"Red to blue?" Gordon asked, looking at the flowers. "What does-" He paused. "Oh. **Oh.** "

Tommy laughed. "He'll like it!"

"He better!" Bubby answered.

Gordon didn't say anything else. His cheeks were flushed a gentle pink as the reality of everything hit. Here he was, dressed up for his wedding. A wedding that was about to happen.

As if reading Gordon's mind, Dr Coomer spoke. "The wedding will be in twenty minutes, Gordon!"

"Oh!" Tommy dropped the mirror, then cushioned its fall with his foot. "We gotta get the car!" He scrambled for the door and Coomer followed, quickly sliding on his shoes before following Tommy down the hall.

Their hasty escape left only Bubby and Gordon in the hotel room with the soft whir of the air conditioner to keep them company. Bubby gave a gentle sigh. Gordon stood and looked at him. "What?"

"I'm proud of you Gordon." Bubby rested a hand on Gordon's shoulder. "When we first met in Black Mesa all those years ago, I thought you were an idiot. And you are. But... I've come to like you. Really." There was a smile on Bubby's face as he spoke, accompanied by a mild, embarrassed blush. "So I just want you to know that I'm really happy you're getting married, and that you seem to be genuinely happy. I've got your back Gordon. If you need anything-" Bubby moved his hand from Gordon's shoulder, cupping Gordon's own hands in his own. "-I'll do it for you. You're like the son I never had, and if the universe were to make you my son, well, I don't think I'd fight it."

Gordon stared, eyes shining softly. "Bubby..."

"Nut up or shut up," came the fond response as he punched Gordon's arm. "No crying until the wedding starts."

Sniffing, Gordon pushed his glasses up and rubbed at his eyes. "I'll do my best."

Bubby handed him a handkerchief and Gordon took it, dabbing at his eyes. He'd only just managed to take care of the subtle sheen of tears when the door slammed open, revealing an enthusiastic Coomer.

"Gordon, the car is here!"

"I wanna drive!" As if their touching moment had never happened, Bubby turned and sprinted out the door, intent on fighting Tommy for the right to drive. Gordon just laughed, moving over to slide on his shoes. He could have gone for heels, but he'd wanted comfort, so Bubby and Coomer had spent the entire week designing some wonderful ivory white dress shoes that felt as comfortable as slippers.

Gordon had suggested they sell them, at which point Bubby had launched into a spiel about capitalism and the idea was promptly forgotten.

With his shoes on, Gordon moved to the door, hands gently balled in the front of dress, lifting it lest it get dirty. "Doctor Coomer, would you-"

Coomer was already holding the back end of the dress. "I'm right behind you Gordon."

The truth in those words made Gordon laugh as they closed the door.

As it turns out, the car that Bubby had exploded back in Black Mesa hadn't become nothing but scrap metal. Gordon found himself awestruck as the shitty old cadillac now sat before him, glimmering like it'd rolled straight out the shop.

"I'm very good at repairs," Bubby said, as if reading Gordon's mind. "...And I had some help."

"Darnold made a potion of 'Unfuck This Car'!" Tommy added. He was seated in the back, currently seated on the backrest while Bubby took the wheel. "He also has a potion of 'Baller wedding' if you're interested!"

Bubby held up the vial. Gordon laughed as Coomer helped him down to the car. "I'm good."

"Gordon, a potion of 'Baller Wedding' could be quite the experience!" Coomer said as Tommy leaned across to open the door for Gordon. "I personally have never tried it, but Darnold was the mixologist for mine and Bubby's wedding!"

At his name, Bubby turned around in his seat. "It was something I tell you," he said as Gordon climbed into the back, trying to keep his dress from trailing out the door. Tommy shuffled into a seat, giving Gordon room to get comfortable. "By the way, if Darnold ever offers Powerade in the 'Bustin-Moves' flavour, or a potion named 'Tearing up the Dancefloor', don't take it."

"The first one makes you dance! The second makes you Tear Up The Dancefloor," Coomer helpfully explained.

"...Duly noted."

With his warning delivered, Bubby turned to sit normally, starting the ignition. The car roared to life, radio blaring some shitty pop tune.

"Pass the aux chord," Tommy laughed, reaching forward to accept the cable. Gordon rolled his eyes, listening to Coomer recite an article about aux chords while Tommy fumbled with plugging in his phone. 

As Bubby pulled out of the hotel parking lot, the radio crackled for a second before playing a simple piano note.

Gordon froze, then lifted his head to wail along, surprisingly joined by Bubby and Tommy.

"WHEN I WAS-"

And the car roared off down the road.

"-MARRY ME JULIET, YOU'LL NEVER HAVE TO BE ALONE-"  
Bubby pulled up to the chapel with a deafening screech, drifting up to the curb. While they had left the hotel very modest and orderly, somewhere on the journey to the church they'd ended up breaking several speed limits and turning into hooligans. It was only through the raw amount of hair product that Tommy had put in Gordon's hair that the man still looked presentable.

"Why'd you pick a church anyway?" Bubby asked as he killed the ignition, letting Taylor Swift continue singing, albeit at a lower volume.

Gordon shrugged. "Tradition? Tommy suggested it."

"It's a center of worship and power," he answered with a smile. "A perfect place for cross-dimensional unions!"

Gordon blinked. "What?"

"I want a cross-dimensional union," Coomer said with a frown. "Bubby, I want-"

"I heard, Harold.

With Taylor Swift's song over, Bubby opened the door and dashed up to the church, slipping through the door without waiting. Tommy and Coomer exited at their own pace, both helping Gordon get out without tripping over himself.

As Gordon got to his feet, Bubby came darting back out of the church, almost falling down the stairs. "They're ready!"

Gordon's eyes widened. "Oh shit!"

"It's go time, Gordon!" Coomer punched the air. "Did you decide who's going to walk you down the aisle?"

"Actually..." Gordon looked to Bubby and then back to Coomer. "I'd like both of you to walk with me... if that's fine."

The look on their faces made Tommy hold back an amused laugh as he quickly moved up the stairs, slipping into the church without a word. Bubby simply rounded the car to take Gordon's left arm, leaving Coomer to sweep up his right.

"You have no idea how glad I am to walk with you," Coomer whispered softly as Bubby straightened himself out. "And I know Bubby is too. He was talking about it all night!"

Gordon laughed, turning to look at Bubby. He wasn't oblivious to the gentle blush on the man's cheeks, nor the way he rocked on his heels, clearly pleased with being allowed to guide Gordon down the aisle. "Hey, Bubby?"

"Hm?" the scientist looked to Gordon. "What is it?"

"Thanks for walking with me."

Bubby's coat began to smolder and Coomer let go of Gordon to gently fuss over it.

With a fire averted and blushes settled, the two older scientists guided Gordon up the stairs, arms interlinked with his. There was an electric energy running through the three of them, excitement and apprehension. After all, none of them had been assigned to help Benry with his preparations.

"Is he wearing shorts?" Gordon asked as they approached the stairs.

Bubby grimaced. "You don't want to know."

Well wasn't that comforting. Gordon held his breath as Coomer and Bubby pressed their hands to the large double doors separating them from the masses inside. Coomer looked to Gordon with a warm smile. "Ready?"

Gordon swallowed his nerves. "Yeah."

The doors opened, letting out a chorus of sound. Coloured orbs floated around the church like will-o-wisps, all varying shades of lilac and blue. They radiated a soft light, coating the crowd in a gentle glow. Gordon could see Tommy towards the front, instantly recognizable in his propeller cap, along with Joshua, eagerly grinning at him, and Darnold, holding a potion that somehow made Gordon relax simply at the sight of it.

His eyes moved to the source of the Sweet Voice; Forzen. There he was, standing at the altar, military outfit gone and replaced with a rather smart-looking waistcoat in a deep crimson colour, offset by his black dress pants and white dress shirt. 

But that wasn't what caught Gordon's attention the most. No, with Forzen was Benry.

Benry.

The man- alien- person he was going to marry.

And it was almost unbelievable what he was wearing.

There was no shitty t-shirt with a suit printed on it, nor was there khaki shorts or sweatpants. No military uniform either.

Benry was standing there in a well-fitted ocean-blue suit. It sat on him perfectly, without a single crease on it. His pants were ironed and without a speck of dirt, and his matching dress shoes were somehow even cleaner. Around his neck was a small bowtie that seemed to shift in colours, unable to stay a persistent shade, and his head-

No helmet, no hat.

Short black hair, slightly longer than a standard military cut. It was thick and neatly slicked down so it wouldn't stick up and out of place. His eyes widened upon Gordon's entrance, and the soft trail of red to blue did not go unnoticed by the guests.

Bubby leaned in. "Tricked you," he said with a toothy grin, finding a joy in the way Gordon's eyes watered at the sight. "He thought it'd be funnier if he dressed up nicely."

Gordon's voice cracked slightly as he responded, taking a step forward and prompting the other two to follow. "He was right."

Each step down the hall was a step closer to Benry. He was grinning, genuine glee on his face, lips curled back to reveal sharp teeth that Gordon knew far too much about. Bubby and Coomer were reassurances at his side, although they had to peel away when they reached the altar.

"You'll do fine," Coomer assured gently, giving Gordon's arm a squeeze before moving to his chair. Bubby hesitated, still holding onto Gordon's other arm.

Gordon gently set his hand atop Bubby's own and squeezed, prompting the older man to nod and let him go, moving to sit beside Coomer.

Bubby took his seat, leaving just Gordon, Forzen, and Benry at the altar. Forzen let his song fade out, leaning in to whisper something in the security guard's ear. Benry snickered, patting him on the shoulder as he passed by to take a seat with Darnold and the others.

"We are... gather-ed here today to join these... two in crossdimensional matrimony."

A voice came from their side, and Gordon jumped, turning his head to find G-Man standing there, holding some kind of book. He was smiling pleasantly, and it somehow didn't manage to unsettle Gordon.

Benry seemed fine with it too, which meant it was probably okay.

G-Man looked to Benry, then to Gordon before continuing his speech. "Despite the difficulties that we... have faced, we are here to join these tw-o beings. This union cros-ses the realities and spans the times we are to endure... have endured... are enduring..."

The cryptic nature of G-Man's words were lost on Gordon, but he smiled all the same. He reached out to take Benry's hand, feeling the other intertwine their fingers. 

"And now, I ask of you both. Will you recite your vows?"

G-Man looked to Gordon, watching him nod. "Benry. We've had a hell of a time. I mean, you tried to kill me, got my arm cut off-" Gordon raised the prosthetic to make a point. "To be fair I tried to kill you in response so- Look, the point is, once we got out of there, and you got out of there, and we could actually... talk? I really liked you. So, hey. I love you. Or whatever. I mean, you're-"

"Benry, will you recite your vows?" G-Man asked, turning his head to Benry.

"Shit's wild. Love you. Let's get married."

G-Man nodded. "Very nice. Now, I ask that the... ringbearer come and... present the rings."

Joshua hopped off his seat, taking the pillow holding both the rings in one hand. His other held his communication pad, moving to stand beside Gordon with a grin.

"Daddy!" he greeted cheerfully, moving the pad to rest in the crook of his ring-bearing elbow so he could type. "I have rings!"

"Yes you do!" Gordon answered with a smile, untying the small ribbon that kept the ring in place. "Thank you Joshua."

"Daddy gonna be a married Cowboy!"  
Gordon laughed, taking Benry's hand and sliding the ring on.

Benry looked to Joshua with a toothy grin. "We're gonna ride away on a horse after the wedding."

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-" The voice rang out from Joshua's pad as he danced excitedly on the spot, making the guests laugh. Doctor Coomer rose from his seat to set a hand on Josh's shoulder and remind him of what he was doing. "Benry's gotta get the ring. Super cool ring."

"You're damn right it is," Benry answered, taking the ring from Josh and slipping it onto Gordon's finger. "It fits perfectly, because I was taking high res scans of your hand while you were sleeping so I could make some cool 3D models.

Gordon looked to his ring, a simple silver band with sapphires embedded within it, to Benry's ring, a gold band with glimmering emeralds. "Please stop taking scans of my body."

"I want a virtual Feetman to marry," Benry answered.

G-Man cleared his throat. "Well that will soon be... arranged."

At his words, the guests all stood. Gordon looked to the crowd, watching as Coomer and Joshua moved to stand by their chairs. There were faces that Gordon didn't recognize, standing among Skeletons and other creatures that seemed to linger on the periphery of existence. He assumed they were friends of Benry's.

G-Man set down the book he was holding, turning to a specific page as he set it on the lecturn. He held his hands out, palms facing upwards. "Across this world and the next, through borderworlds and centralized realms, split between the realities and possibilities, forward and back, I join the two of you in this moment. Bring yourself together in this house of crossed realities and let your union resonate."

There was no stutter in G-Man's words. It was as if something else was speaking through him, or he was channeling a concept that he knew in its certainty. An energy seemed to crackle in the air, radiating from all the guests and from Gordon and Benry themselves.

"I love you," Gordon said.

"Cringe," Benry answered, pulling Gordon's face close.

Their lips met and the world wavered at the edges.

It felt, as if for a split second, that they existed everywhere. Here in this church, in Black Mesa, in Xen, in a boat, under the ocean, in space, as mermaids, as humans, as aliens, as monsters, as canon and fanon and games and reality and past and future.

For one second, Gordon loved Benry across every conceivable timeline.

And then the realities split off, like a million lines intersecting at one point only to continue away on their paths. Benry pulled back, eyes full of a genuine love that Gordon had only seen when he'd gotten down on one knee.

"I now finalize th-is union... as complete and whole." G-Man snapped the book shut, echoing in the church. "Your life begins... now."

The joyful roar that rose up through the church was deafening, and yet Gordon heard none of it as he brought Benry's lips to his own again.


End file.
